Masks, Kunai and Clay
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Kaiyo is an ANBU agent partnered with Kakashi, during a mission feelings ignite. But when Black OPs Blacklists her, he thinks she's dead Deidara finds Kaiyo and saves her and feelings start there Kaka/Oc and Dei/Oc FLUFF AND LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Blacklisted

Kaiyo Moriko walked through the grounds of the ANBU training facility with her partner Kakashi Hatake. It was the middle of fall and the leaves were different shades of yellow and orange. She was balancing four kunai on her finger tips then she threw them up in the air simultaneously.

"You're going to lose those," Kakashi said watching her catch them on after another.

Kaiyo glared at him tossing the kunai up in the air again, "No I won't, besides, I have the twenty more on me." Just to prove her point she pulled six more kunai out of her sleeves and four more out of her boots and as she started to pull more out of her shirt Kakashi stopped her.

"Ok, Ok," He said putting his hands up, "I get it."

Kaiyo grinned and put her kunai away, "Good," she rubbed her right arm absentmindedly, her tattoo burned slightly from the touch.

"Don't touch it," Kakashi scolded, "It'll get infected."

Kaiyo stuck her tongue out at him, "Just because you're two years older than me doesn't mean you get to act like my dad." She poked him in his arm, "Why doesn't your arm hurt?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "It does, I'm just not complaining about it." He ran his hand through his silver hair making Kaiyo oogle a little bit. She composed herself before he looked at her again, "And haven't you ever heard of 'senority rules'?"

Kaiyo glowered at him, _Ass hole, _she thought to herself.

A kid with short black hair ran up to them, "Kaiyo, Kakashi, Danzo would like to see you both."

"Thank you Sai," Kakashi said quietly, Sai nodded and walked away unsmiling.

"How old is he?" Kaiyo asked shaking her head, "10? And already the foundation got him unsmiling." They both started running towards the main building, "The kids they recruit are already too young.."

"be quiet," Kakashi warned, "If _they_ heard you say that you be taken in for treason against the Foundation, besides," his eyes brightened, "Weren't you like 12 when you joined? And you're 17 now?"

"That's different, I had no choice, I had no family."

Kakashi adjusted his mask as the came up to the building, "Neither does he..." He opened the door and they walked in. Danzo stood in the lobby waiting for them. Kaiyo and Kakashi stood at attention and saluted.

"Here is your mission," Danzo stated getting right to the point, "You are to go to the land of snow and protect the princess there, the people are about to revolt, and if needed you are to help her escape and hide her." He turned to Kaiyo, "You're in charge of this mission."

Kaiyo was shocked but hid it, "Hai, sir!"

"Good, you're both dismissed."

Kakashi and Kaiyo saluted, "Hai sir!" they turned and walked out.

Danzo turned to one of the hidden guards, "Make sure Kaiyo doesn't return from this mission, I'm tired of her free spirit."

The guard nodded and disappeared again.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Kaiyo called knocking on Kakashi's door impatiently. "We have to go!"

Kakashi opened the door and walked out, "Pushy as always," he said quietly he put his bag over his shoulder, "Ready?"

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "Late as always, Lets go..."

They had been walking for about two hours and it was starting to get dark.

"How long will it be until we get to the land of the snow?" Kaiyo asked pulling a cloak out of her bag and putting it on.

"I don't know," Kakashi said walking ahead of her, "Are _you _supposed to know, you're in charged."

Kaiyo ran up to him, "Are you _serious_" she hissed at him, "are you angry that I was put in charge? Instead of you?"

Kakashi looked away, "no."

"Liar."

"Look, I'm not angry, it's just getting dark it's going to take us two days for us to get there."

"So?"

"You asked and we should make camp."

Kaiyo sighed in defeat, "yeah, lets make camp." She pulled her hand through her pony tail wincing slightly as her fingers caught a snag, her auburn hair was almost down to her waist she hadn't cut it since she was 10. She followed Kakashi to find a good campsite, they stopped at a small clearing near a small stream. After they were done setting up for the night Kaiyo sat down by the stream. She watched the multicolored leaves dance in the current, daydreaming.

"Hey," Kakashi said coming up behind her, she jumped and fell into the stream with a yelp. Kakashi laughed as he helped her out. "Some ninja you are."

Kaiyo glared at him, she was dripping wet and shivering, "You know not to sneak up on me like that!" Her green eyes were blazing, her bangs stuck to her forehead.

Kakashi grabbed a blanket from the camp and put it around her, he then steered her to the fire and sat her down. She shivered and he put a arm around her sending shivers up her spine that weren't from the cold.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said quietly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kaiyo dug her face deeper into the blanket, "I-Its o-ok," she stuttered teeth hammering together, "Y-you j-j-just c-caught m-m-me off g-guard."

Kakashi pulled her closer to him and she pressed her face into his neck shuddering violently, "You're going to get sick," he sighed pulling her onto his lap. He then put his arms around her waist and breathed on her neck.

"W-what are you d-doing." She asked trying to fight the tingling sensation down her spine and in her stomach. Kakashi had never been this close with her, sure a slight flirt here or there but that was all.

"Body warmth," he whispered in her ear, "so you won't get sick."

A shudder ripped through her torso, _this is so unfair! _She thought to herself, _I've wanted this for three years now and now that its happening it's not even REAL! _Her eyes started to close, _Oh, well, I better enjoy it while I still can. _

The next morning Kaiyo when she woke up she was surprised to find that she was still in Kakashi's arms, they were still sitting up and his face was buried in her neck, his soft breathing indicated that he was still sleeping. Kaiyo smiled to herself and moved slightly to wake him up.

Kakashi opened his bi-colored eyes, "What happened?"

Kaiyo laughed, "Nothing, it's time to get up," she stood up and streached, she was dry now but her hair was a mess, she dragged her fingers through her hair, she missed the longing look that Kakashi gave her.

They packed up camp and set out again, Kaiyo looked up clouds were heavy with snow, "Looks like its gonna snow any minute now."

Kakashi nodded adjusting his mask, "We're getting close to the snow country, tomorrow at best."

* * *

That night it started to snow, Kaiyo had her cloak and a blanket wrapped around her, she was sitting close to the fire shivering. Every few minutes she'd shudder violently. Kakashi sat down close next to her offering warmth. But she was too cold to move.

Kakashi sighed, "How did you get into the Foundation again?" He took the blanket off of her, she started to protest but he wrapped it around himself then sat down behind her wrapping around them both. "Are you going to answer me?" He whispered into her neck.

"I am a weapons expert specializing in assassination, weapon conciliation and escape," she mumbled leaning into him. "That's how."

"Hmm," he was silent for a while, "I have another question for you" He asked as she was falling asleep.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" Kakashi asked calmly turning her slightly so she could face him.

Kaiyo blushed lightly confused, "No. I haven't."

"Hmmm," Kakashi mused for a moment, he then reached up and pulled down his mask, he pressed his lips lightly to hers, Kaiyo's eyes widened in surprise but then gave into the kiss. Kakashi pulled back and replaced his mask, "There," he said with a smirk in his voice, "You have been kissed." Kaiyo nodded shyly, Kakashi leaned into her ear, "I want to be your last, first kiss," He whispered softly, "That you'll ever have."

Kaiyo nodded and kissed his masked lips, "I promise."

"Good, now let us get some sleep, we have protection duty tommorw." He kissed her head softly.

"Ok."

The next morning there was a foot of snow around them and on them and it was still snowing. Kaiyo and Kakashi got up and started looking through the snow for their stuff. When they were done they set out again.

They arrived at the gates of the Snow village about noon, "Well, here we go," Kaiyo said putting on her mask, the design on it was a wolf. Kakashi nodded as he put on his mask which also was a wolf.

The guards let them in and escourted them to the palace. The king greeted them tiredly.

"Are you two the ones to protect my daughter?" he asked rubbing his forehead. Kaiyo felt sorry for the man. His kingdom was being attacked and his daughter was a target now. Kaiyo stepped forward.

"Hai, sir," She said bowing, "Me and my partner will protect her at all costs."

The king smiled werily, "Thank you," he sighed, "Hopefully it won't come to this, but if you need to flee with her, there is a sled out back behind the palace, with dogs take them and go."

"Hai, sir," Kaiyo said again and Kakashi nodded.

A little brown haired girl peeked around from the corner of the corridor. "Papa?" She called softly before running to her father.

"Koyuki," The king said fondly, "How is my little girl?"

The looked to be about nine, "I'm scared." she said softly holding on to him, he looked at the two ANBU agents, "Who are they?"

"They're going to protect you," the king said petting her head, "You can trust them, Koyuki."

Banging at the large door made them all looked at it in alarm, Kaiyo and Kakashi took a fighting stance pulling out katana's. A guard called from on of the look out towers, "Sir! The palace is under attack!"

The king turned to the ANBU agents, he pushed Koyuki towards them, "Take her and go." They nodded and Kaiyo picked up the princess and they ran out the back, like the king said there was a sled and dogs, Kaiyo put the girl on to the sled then turned to Kakashi.

"Take the sled and go," She said urgently, "I'll be right behind you." She looked up, along with the falling snow was ash, the sky was an angry orange.

"But," Kakashi started to protest but Kaiyo cut him off.

"Don't argue with me," She snapped," I said go, _That's an order!"_

Kakashi nodded and got onto the sled, "Hai." He urged the dogs to go and Kaiyo ran right behind him. About a half mile out the Snow ninja ambused Kaiyo, Kakashi slowed down to help her but she urged him to go on. "Just go," She said dodging a kunai, "I'll be fine. get the princess out of here." Kakashi nodded and took off again, Kaiyo threw two kunai at the backs of a couple of ninja that started to follow him killing them instantly.

She was greatly out numbered ten to one, four grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. The other two stood in front of her. One hit her in the face making her nose and lip bleed. He grabbed her hair and forced her head up. "Sorry Kaiyo, but orders are orders."

Kaiyo's eyes widened as she recognized who it was, "But why?"

"We don't know." He took a kunai and thrust it into her shoulder, Kaiyo screamed in pain, "But like I said orders are orders." He thrust another kunai into her other shoulder, "Sorry, Kaiyo Moriko, but you must DIE!" He thrust a katana through her abdomen. The ninja let Kaiyo go and she fell to the ground, she watched the ANBU agents who betrayed her walk away calmly.

* * *

Kakashi sped through the snow away from the palace and where Kaiyo was fighting, he turned on his radio, _This is agent Kaiyo requesting back up, _He heard _There are too many! Please send back up! _The transmission went dead then.

"Kaiyo!" Kakashi said into his Mic, "Kaiyo answer me dammit!" Still no answer. Kakashi wanted to go back but he had to hide the little girl, she was his priority at the moment. Kakashi urged the dogs faster, in the back of his mind he knew Kaiyo was dead.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! (No Kaiyo isn't dead, close though) There will be fluff and lemon in later chapters, Give me reviews and I'll write the next chapter.**


	2. Student

Deidara trudged through the snow grumbling to himself, "Why the hell am I here," He pulled the hood of his cloak up and held his arms tighter to himself, "Oh wait! I got kicked out of the Iwakurge because of one of my pranks, yeah," The wind blew his hood down, "Fine! Alot of my pranks." He tripped over what seemed to be a large log, "Awww, What the hell yeah!" He complained picking himself up. He turned to kick the log again, it moaned and he jumped back.

"Whoa, its alive," he walked back and pushed more snow off of it, "It's a girl." She was a faint blue and there was frozen blood around her. He sat back on his heels, "I Prolly should help her, h'm?" He picked up the girls stiff body, the Katana jutting out of her back cut his leg. "Ah, someone tried to kill this girl." He pulled the Katana out. The blood that poured out quickly froze.

Deidara put the katana on his back and started running, there was a small cave that he was staying in until he found somewhere else to stay. When he got there he laid her on the floor and started a fire as quick as he could, then he took a look at the girl. Her hair was a light auburn it was almost down to her waist. There was a tattoo on her right arm.

"Hm," Deidara mused getting a better look, "ANBU. Blacklisted from the looks of it, only agents have the katanas that was run through her." He started to take off her vest, but her eyes shot open and she grabbed his wrist. Her green eyes blazing.

"Who are you?" The girl choked, her grip was weak , but Deidara didn't pull away. Her eyes faded in and out of focus.

"I'm Deidara," he said quietly, "I'm going to help you, yeah?" the girl released her grip, Deidara took off her vest and took care of her wounds, "What's your name un?"

She closed her eyes as he hit a senstitive spot, "Kaiyo Moriko."

Deidara grinned at her, "That's a nice name," he turned her over to take care of the wound on her back, "This may hurt," he said as he sent a stream of chakra into the wound, Kaiyo held in a muffled scream.

When Deidara was done Kaiyo tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down. She glared at him angrily, "What the fuck. You helped me, and I thank you, now I have to go," She tried to sit up again but, Deidara held her down. "Let me go, dammit!"

Deidara grinned, "And where will you go? You're blacklisted." Kaiyo looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that?"  
"Well, I found you, you had this," he pulled out the katana,"through your abdomen, these in your shoulders." He pulled out two kunai, then handed them both to her, "So yeah, it was kinda obvious." He pulled his hands through his blond hair.

Kaiyo looked at the weapons, "You're right, I have no where to go," she said quietly, "Why are you here?"

Deidara sighed and sat down next to her, but she scooted over away from him, "I was kicked out of my village," he said musing, "I was a bit of a trickster, I hurt a few people." He ran his fingers over his forehead protector, there was a slash in it. "But I don't feel sorry..."

"I see," she said quietly, "What are you going to do now."

Deidara shrugged and poked the fire, "Wander I guess, until I find something to do," he then took out a small white lump out of the bag sitting next to him. Kaiyo looked at curiously.

"What is that?"

"Clay, I'm an artist and to some people a terrorist, just because I can blow things up with it." He showed her his hands, each of them had a mouth on it.

"Hm."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"But what you're wearing has no sleeves and its snowing outside, you sho-"

"I said I wasn't cold dammit!" Kaiyo snapped losing her temper.

"OK, OK, calm down," Deidara said backing off, "I was just concerned..."

"For what? you don't even know me!"

"Doesn't mean I can't be concerned about someone..." Deidara grumbled and got up, he put a Small clay bird next to his bag and then set up a blanket on the other side of the fire, "I'm going to bed Kai, see you tomorrow, yeah? Or not."

* * *

Kaiyo stood up as soon as Deidara fell asleep, her legs felt wobbly and she almost fell over. _Dammit _she thought to herself. She took a closer look at Deidara, he didn't look that much older than her. His blond hair covered the left side of his face, he slept with his mouth slightly open and he was curled up into his cloak. He looked thin, like he hadn't eaten in a few weeks.

"Hm," Kaiyo mused as she walked to the mouth of the cave and sat down, "I guess we could help each other, he doesn't look like he can last another few weeks without food." She combed her hair through her fingers. "Blacklisted, huh, so they all betrayed me," Sadness ripped through her body almost crippling her, "So did Kakashi..." She sighed fighting the tears forming. She touched the faint scar on her stomach, it was were Deidara healed her.

She heard someone walk up behind her, she jumped up holding a kunai to the blonds throat.

"Chill," Deidara said freezing, "Its just me."

Kaiyo let him go, "Don't ever sneak up on me like that," she hid the kunai again. Deidara rubbed his throat and sat down next to her. She looked at him, "When was the last time you ate?"

He looked away slightly embarrased, "Thats none of your business, hm."

Kaiyo's eye twitched, "Well if you would like me to go with you, I need for you to let me help you."

"I don't need your help, yeah," Deidara said quietly. Kaiyo turned to him and ripped off his shirt, he tried to jump back but she held him by the hair, "What the Fuck! What are you doing un?!"

"You don't need my help, huh?" She motioned to his protruding ribs with her free hand, She noticed a Tattoo like thing over his chest, It looked like a mouth with stitches through it. "You can't even take care of yourself." She pushed him against the wall with force, cutting the back of his deeply and knocking the wind out of him, "Now, before I heal your pathetic ass, when was the last time you have eaten?"

Deidara gasped in pain, "T-Two weeks ago, un."

Kaiyo sighed and let him go, he collapsed into her arms, "Thank you," she helped him sit down, she stared healing his hard head, it was fractured in three places and gashed to the skull.

After Kaiyo was done Deidara fell asleep, she set him down close to the fire and put his cloak over him, he groaned and curled up into it, Kaiyo permitted herself a small smile. She sat back down at the caves mouth, she stared off into the blizzard, thinking about nothing at all.

* * *

Kakashi stormed into Danzo's office, he barely looked up from his papers as Kakashi started yelling.

"Why wasn't anyone there to help her!" Kakashi yelled slamming his fists onto Danzo's desk, the guards looked at each other cautiously, no one has seen Kakashi outburst like this before.

Danzo still didn't look up, "There wasn't anything we could do Kakashi, no one would have gotten there in time. You know that."

Kakashi did know this, he slammed fist on the table again, he then took his mask and katana and laid them on Danzo's desk. "I quit," he said quietly. Danzo looked up for the first time.

"What?"

"I'm quitting," Kakashi turned to leave, but Danzo's voice rang out.

"STOP!"

Kakashi ignored him.

"Kakashi Hatake I order you to stop!"

Kakashi walked out the doors. Not looking back.

* * *

Deidara woke up the next day with a splitting headache, Kaiyo stood over him, "What the hell, un! Who turned on the sun!" Kaiyo rolled her eyes and nudged him with her foot, "Nyahhh," he groaned swatting her away rolling over, Kaiyo kicked him harder, "Oww! Dammit! I'm up!" He stood up and rubbed is eyes then his side. "That hurt like hell!"

"Oh well," Kaiyo said boredly, "You have to take me to where you found me." She handed him a unripped shirt.

"Why, and you went through my stuff!"

"Shut up and lets go."

Deidara put his shirt on, then his cloak. "Kai you're pushy and impatient, un," he grumbled following Kaiyo out into the snow, he shivered, Kaiyo on the other hand was in a close fitting shirt, she didn't seem cold at all, _Whoa shes hot, _he thought to himself.

"_Dei _you're lazy and you complain alot, and you were a ninja?" Kaiyo scoffed, "Lets go, I'm getting hungry..."

Deidara took to where he found her and Kaiyo looked through the snow for her bag, when she found it she rummaged through it until she found the rations of food, she also found her cloak, she tossed some food at Deidara, "Here," She said putting on her cloak, "Eat this, it will hold you over until I can hunt for something else."

She saw something off white in the snow, she picked it up, it was her mask, she wanted to throw it, instead she put in into her bag.

"Thank you, yeah," Deidara said stuffing the food into his mouth.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll get sick."

Deidara nodded and slowed down. Kaiyo put up her hood, "Come on back to the cave, we're going to pack." she said after taking a bite of food herself.

"Why?"

"We're going to find some where warmer,"

"Oh," Deidara's ice blue eyes brightened, "Warmer, hm?"

"Yes, we won't find alot to eat here," Her own green eyes brightened, "Besides, you wanted to wander, right?" They worked their way back to the cave, "Oh, before I forget, I'm gong to train you."

"Really?" Deidara asked surprised, "Why?"

Kaiyo sighed, "Because if I ever leave,you need to be able to care for yourself."

"Thank you Kai-Sempai, yeah," Deidara said politely.

Kaiyo's eye twitched, "Politeness is good, but please don't call me Sempai, I'm younger than you."

Deidara nodded, "Hai, Kai-san."

Kaiyo rolled her eyes. "First of all, you will not be lazy-bum anymore, you will be up at sunrise, you will start water for tea." Deidara made a face and she hit him, "Second you will not complain about the work I have you do, don't worry you won't be the only one doing this, I will be helping too." She hit him again as he rolled his eyes, "And lastly, you will keep up with me when we travel, or I will leave you there until you catch up to me when I make camp. Understood?"

Deidara rubbed his arm, "Hai Kai-san." He grumbled.

"What was that," Kaiyo asked raising her hand.

"Hai Kai-san!" He said louder. He looked like he was regretting agreeing to this.

Kaiyo's eyes softened, "I'm not always like this, I'm just not in a good mood."

Deidara nodded, then smirked, "Make it up with a kiss, hm?"

There was a loud thump that sent the birds flying.

"I'm gonna tease you like it or not, un," Deidara said rubbing his head.

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Thank you all my adoring fans! *crickets***

**Deidara: I don't think they like it much, hm, I thought I was part of the Akatsuki?**

***Rubs temples* Not yet, you will be though, PLEASE review so I can rub it in Deidara's face?**

**Deidara: That's not nice, un!**

**Be quiet of I'll get the cat.**

**Deidara: //.O... NOOOO!! Not the nin-cat Flower!**

**=^.^=**


	3. Bonds made and Broken

**Hey guys! *Silence* wow, tough crowd....**

**Deidara: That's because you can't write, un.**

***Glares* Why must you be so negative?!**

**Deidara: I don't know, yeah. Because it's you. **

**I'm gonna cut your hair if you don't be nice to me...**

**Deidara: //.T please don't... I like my hair...**

***rolls eyes***

* * *

"Deidara, I swear if you poke me again I'm going to beat you senseless," Kaiyo threatened as the two walked through the snow. It was Mid-day and the sun was bright. Deidara snaked his hand around to Kaiyo's side and poked her in the rib cage. "DEIDARA!" She squealed as she jumped.

"You're tickleish?" Deidara asked laughing as she turned to give him the death glare.

"And if I was?" Kaiyo growled, face turning slightly red, Deidara's blue eyes sparkled, "I swear Deidara, don't you do it!" Deidara started to advance, Kaiyo bolted away from him, and he darted after her.

She was surprised that he could keep up with her. _Whoa, he's fast, _she thought to herself, _he may have potential. _Something shining in the distance caught her attention, she stopped arubptly causing Deidara to run into her.

"What the hell, un!" He complained, as he fell into the snow, "Warn me before you do that, yeah."

"Shhh," Kaiyo whispered, "Come on," she put her hood up and Deidara got up and followed her lead.

"What are we doing?" Deidara whispered.

"Shhhhh," Kaiyo peeked from behind a tree, "Fuck," she muttered to herself, it was two ANBU agents, they appeared to be looking for something, or rather someone.

"What is it Kai?" Deidara whispered.

"ANBU, keep your hood up and head down and follow me." She started to approach the ANBU.

"What are you doing," Deidara whispered, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Will you shut up," Kaiyo snapped quietly, "If we try to run they're going to see us and give chase, but if we act normal they'll still see us but they won't be too suspicious."

The Ninja saw them and told them to stop, Kaiyo played it cool, "Yes sirs, how my we help you?" She kept her head down not letting them see her face, Deidara did the same thing.

"We're looking for a blond male, with long hiar, "the taller of the two explained in a gruff manner, "He has blue eyes and mouths on his hands, have you seen him?"

"No sir, I'm sorry we haven't," she felt Deidara tense up. "I'm sorry we have to go." She took Deidara's hand and started to lead him away.

"Hey," the ninja called, "what's with your friend?"

Kaiyo looked at Deidara, "Him? He's blind and mute, your voice is hurting his ears."

The niinja looked apologetic, Kaiyo turned to walk away then.

The second ninja spoke then, "Wait,"

Kaiyo cursed to herself, "Yes sir?" she said turning back around, Deidara started to shake slightly.

"Take off your hoods," his black eyes shone darkly.

"Hm," Kaiyo grinned to herself, "as you wish," She appeared behind the ninja, kunai at his throat, her hood was down and her green eyes sparkled demonically.

"Kaiyo Moriko," The taller agent whispered, "You're supposed to be dead!" He turned to run.

"You run, you and your partner die," Kaiyo whispered dangerously. The ninja stopped for a moment then appeared behind Deidara kunai at is throat. Deidara's hood fell off.

"You kill him," The ninja said quietly, "he dies, if you let my partner go, we'll let you go and not tell Danzo about you still being alive," he nicked Deidara's throat, "But he comes with us. Orders are orders."

Kaiyo's eyes flashed, "You obviously forgot what I can do, Raiku." Her hand shot out and Raiku went down, kunai lodged in his throat.

"What the hell!" Raiku's partner exclaimed, Kaiyo silenced him, forever. She dropped his dead body and walked over to Deidara who was frozen in place.

She slapped him, "Don't you _ever _freeze up like that!" She hissed as he placed a hand on his cheek, "When you freeze up like that you're useless in battle, a sitting duck. Quit being a fucking wuss."

Deidara dropped his head, "Hai Kai-san."

"Good," Kaiyo mumbled, she knelt down and searched his pockets, she found money. "Good, we can use this." She checked the other ninja then grabbed their bags. "Lets go Deidara."

"Hai, Kai-san,"

* * *

Six hours later they stopped to rest, Kaiyo noticed that Deidara was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked when he sat off by himself, instead of bothering her, "You're quiet."

He was quiet for a moment, "I'm fine, yeah."

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "Liar."

Deidara sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm just trying to impress you."

Kaiyo cocked her head, "Impress me? How?"

"By not being myself, yeah, trying to be better."

Kaiyo laughed, "You don't have to change who you are, you just have to improve in battle and in serious situations, you can be yourself when we're safe."

Deidara grinned slightly, "OK," he leaned closer to her, "Can I tell you a secret, hm?" Kaiyo nodded and leaned closer. He poked her.

"JERK," Kaiyo screamed smacking him upside the head.

He laughed, rubbing his head.

Kaiyo took the rest of the day traveling teaching Deidara how to control his chakra better. He almost blew himself up a few times before he got it right. he was now able to make a large bomb with devastating power.

By nightfall they had made it to a small village outside Lightning country, "We'll stop here for the night," Kaiyo said, "We'll stay in an Inn instead of outside." She walked into the nearest inn, the only one, "Two rooms please," she asked the clerk quietly.

The woman smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, we only have one room open right now, will that be ok?"

Kaiyo sighed, "Yes that will be fine." The woman gave her the key, Kaiyo thanked the woman and motioned for Deidara to follow her.

"We have to share a room?" Deidara asked walking next to her.

"Yeah, didn't have any spare rooms."

Deidara grinned sheepishly, "That's fine with me." Kaiyo shot him a dark look, he gave her the innocent look, "What, hm?"

Kaiyo rolled her eyes and opened the door to the room, it was small, one bed, one bathroom and one dirty floor. Kaiyo grimaced.

Deidara looked into the room, "I'll get the floor, yeah, you haven't slept in three days." Kaiyo looked at Deidara surprised, he was still concerned about her, "What, hm?"

"Thank you," Kaiyo said quietly, "But its ok, I'm used to it." She rubbed her right arm, and looked out the window.

"Are you sure, hm?"

Kaiyo nodded, still looking out the window, she was thinking about Kakashi, about her promise, _"I want to be your last, first kiss,"_He had whispered softly, Kaiyo could still feel his arms around her, _"That you'll ever have." _She grinned to herself cynically, "Guess not, right?"

She looked over at Deidara, he was already passed out in the floor, she rolled her eyes and walked over to him, she was going to nudge him with her foot but instead she picked him up, _Damn he's heavy! _She thought to herself her knees buckled and she fell onto the bed with Deidara on top of her. _Fuck, how I'm I going to do this! _She tried to move him that didn't work too well, _Uh, forget it! _The only thing she was able to do was shift until she was comfortable, then for the first time in three days, she fell asleep.

* * *

Deidara woke up oddly comfortable, _I don't remember the floor being this comfortable, _He thought to himself, he opened his eyes to see he was on the bed, on top of Kaiyo. He jumped off of Kaiyo, who opened her eyes wearily. "Kai I'm so sorry, yeah, I didn't know--"

"Deidara, shut up," Kaiyo grumbled sitting up, "It's fine you fell asleep on the floor and when I tried to pick you up, I lost my balance and you fell on top of me, I was too tired ti move you so I fell asleep too," Deidara was turning a shade of red, "Deidara it's ok, you did nothing wrong."

He grinned, "That's another thing I always got in trouble for," Kaiyo cocked her head, "I was bit of a man whore, yeah." Kaiyo laughed.

"Come on," she said standing up, "We need to go, I want to get to the Suna before dark." She started to walk past Deidara to get to the bathroom, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug, she pushed away and hit him playfully, "You _are _a man whore, Deidara."

He shrugged and smirked, "Oh well,"

They left for the Suna about noon, Deidara hadn't touched her since the hug, execpt for the usual poke. Kaiyo looked at Deidara he was trying to do something with one of his clay birds, _he's pretty cute... _She though absently, then she stopped suddenly, _Are you serious! Am I falling for him! _They were walking next to a large river. Despite the fact that Kaiyo was looking where she was going the ground gave out from beneath her, and she fell into the chilly fast moving water.

"Deidara!" She gasped before her head went under, she could swim, her training required it, but the current was too strong, it wanted to hold her under. It let her up for a brief second but when she tried to take a breath it pulled her back under, causing her to take in a lungful of water.

Kaiyo's body started to go numb, _I'm dying, I'm drowning..._ Her world went black then.

* * *

"Kai!" Deidara screamed rushing towards the water's edge, "Dammit! This better work." He threw down a clay bird, "Katsu!" The small bird turned big and started moving, Deidara jumped on it and they flew over the river, he saw Kaiyo's lifeless body floating through the current. the bird swooped down and grabbed it then the landed on dry ground.

Deidara jumped off the bird and ran to Kaiyo, her lip were blue and her skin was pale, she wasn' breathing "Fuck, Kai don't you do this to me!" He pressed his lips to hers and blew, he pulled back and pressed on her chest, "Kai!" He put his lips back and blew again, "I still need you, Kai" He pushed her chest and she sputtered and coughed water from her lungs, "Oh thank god," he said relieved he picked her up and held her close, "I thought I lost you."

Kaiyo coughed again, "T-thank y-you, D-deidara," she said teeth chattering, "I-I'm s-so cold." Her lips were still cold and she was still pale.

"I know," he picked her up and carried her to the clay bird then jumped on, he took off his cloak and covered her. "We' ll find somewhere to stay at the Suna, listen to me Kai, you can't fall asleep, you here me? Don't fall asleep."

Kaiyo nodded her head groggily, "Mmm-kay." She lolled her head and Deidara shook her. They arrived at the Suna twenty minutes later, Deidara rushed her to an inn.

"I need a room," he said tho the host, "It's important, yeah."

The host looked over the counter and saw Kaiyo, then nodded and handed Deidara a key, "It's on the house," the host said kindly. Deidara nodded in thanks and walked swiftly to the room, it was cleaner than the last one and slightly bigger, but there was still one bed. He laid Kaiyo on the bed and turned to walk away after covering her.

"Wait," she called weakly grabbing his hand, "don't leave me." Deidara sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, she shook her head, "No, lay down next to me, I'm still cold." Deidara lifted the blanket and laid down, Kaiyo snuggled into his warm body making him shudder at her cold one. "Thank you, Deidara," she said before falling asleep.

Deidara kissed her slightly damp auburn hair, "you're welcome Kai."

* * *

**Deidara: Why am I a spineless wimp in this, hm?**

**Me: *rolls eyes and smirks* Because this was before you were the Sexy Terrorist you are now. She turned you into that ya know.**

**Deidara: //.^ I see, yeah, *Turns to readers* **_**YOU ALL REVIEW OR I'LL FIND YOU AND BLOW YOU UP, YEAH!**_

**Me; *Stuffs sock in mouth* Shut up Deidara! You can't threaten people! ^.^" Sorry about that. But please review!**


	4. Lust and Surprises

**OK! Just to forewarn you all there will be lemon in this chapter! Don't say I didnt warn you!**

Kaiyo woke up in the middle of the day next to Deidara with a horrible headache, she got up slowly and shivered, she was still cold and wanted to curl back up next to Deidara, but she was really hungry. As soon as her feet hit the cold ground she whined.

Deidara opened his eyes and looked over at Kaiyo, "You shouldn't be up, yeah," He mumbled sitting up, he grabbed Kaiyo and pulled her next to him, "Here, keep warm."

"But I," Kaiyo started to complain, Deidara stopped her.

"Its good for you." He said with a yawn, "we're going to take they day off, hm"

"Fine," Kaiyo grumbled, she then put a cold hand right above his hip, Deidara jumped a little.

"Hey that's cold un!" he complained shivering slightly, Kaiyo laughed and moved her hands up his sides, "Your hands are cold!"

"So," Kaiyo said laughing again, "You're really warm." She looked up at his face, he was grinning and his ice blue eyes were dancing. Then they softened..

"You have really beautiful eyes," Deidara said quietly, he pushed a strand of auburn hair from Kaiyo's face. "emerald green."

**A/N Lemon. XD**

"Thank you," Kaiyo said sheepishly, Deidara moved his hand up her shirt, and caressed the skin there. Kaiyo closed her eyes as Deidara pressed his lips to hers, his hands started moving faster, looking for more places to explore, Kai's own hands were searching too. Deidara bit down on her neck and her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned, Deidara then took of her shirt and threw it onto the floor.

"So beautiful," He whispered against her neck, he then kissed slowly down her chest. Kaiyo's scrambled for the button of his pants.

_What are you doing! _Part of her mind screamed, _What about Kakashi!_

_He betrayed me, _She screamed back, _He left me for dead! _With that she pushed her mind away. Deidara's hands bit slowly down her back, making her shiver. She finally got his pants undone and she held her hands and the edge of his boxers. Deidara slowly trailed his hands down her torso, and unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off. He kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Do you want this?" He whispered softly, reaching his hand into her underwear half way. Kaiyo nodded and clutched the bed. "Hm, ok." He pushed his hand in farther until he found that one sensitive spot. Kaiyo gasped, and her eyes rolled back.

Her nails scractched down his back as he bit her breast. Kaiyo moaned and tried pulling off his pants the rest of the way, he helped her. _"Deidara,_" She moaned as she felt his member press against her thighs when he reached up to kiss her. He knew what she wanted and gave it to her, she screamed as he broke that inner wall that said that she was still a virgin.

He moved in and out of her saying her name over and over. He only knew her for a month but yet he loved her, this mysterious woman, he knew that much. Kaiyo was at her climax, she screamed as pleasure surged through her body, Deidara came at the same time. He rolled off of her and kissed her softly.

"I hope I didn't go too far," He said touching her face softly. "I told you I was a whore."

Kaiyo smiled and snuggled into his neck, "I know," She whispered, "It's fine."

**A/N: End of lemon. XD**

"Ok," Deidara, "come on, lets go out to eat." He sat up and grabbed his cloths and started to put them on.

Kaiyo got up too and started to get dressed to, "Where are we going?" She started brushing her auburn hair. Deidara looked at her and grinned.

"There is a place I saw that looked really good," he sat down next to her and put a arm around her waist. "I think you may like it."

An hour later they walked into a simple restaurant, sat down at a table in the corner and ordered.

"Where are we off to next?" Deidara asked taking a drink of his sake, they were both disguised with their hoods up.

"Hm," Kai mused after a minute, "Probably the leaf village."

"Hm, ok."

Kai looked around the room, it was mostly empty. Then their food came, it looked good.

"What does this make us?" Deidara asked suddenly

Kai looked at him confused, "What you mean?"

"I mean we, um..." He pulled his hand through his hair, "had sex and I'm just wondering what that makes us."

"I don't know..." She said quietly, she got up, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked standing up.

"I'm fine," Kaiyo said smiling slightly, she walked out of the restaurant quickly, outside she walked quickly down the street, she ran into someone.

"Sorry," She said looking up to see who she ran into. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was, "Kakashi," she murmured.

The shinobi looked at her his eyes widening, "Kaiyo? I thought you were dead."

Kai started to back away, "You left me for dead," she examined him, he wasn't in his ANBU uniform and he had a leaf village head band on.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked reaching for Kaiyo. Kaiyo ran back to the restaurant.

"We have to go," Kaiyo said throwing money on the table, "now."

"What's going on," Deidara asked standing up to follow her, "Kai!"

"Don't ask," Kaiyo snapped, she ran past Kakashi who tried to stop her. But she dodged him and ran off into the night with Deidara at her heels.

* * *

They ran for two hours before they stopped, Kaiyo punched a tree. "Arrrggg!"

Deidara grabbed her shoulders, "What is going on Kaiyo." He asked slowly looking into her eyes.

"It's none of your concern," Kaiyo snapped, as she pulled away and stalked off.

Deidara watched her go, then sat down, "Awww fuck."

"He found me," Kaiyo growled to herself, she turned around to back and find Deidara. She found him by a fire he made. She sat down next to him, "I'm sorry"

"Shhh," He said quietly, "Were not alone." Kai looked around, she felt the chakra in the air.

"THere is three of them," She whispered reaching for her kunai.

Deidara nodded reaching for his clay. Three figures came into view.

"Are these the ones Sasori?" A white haired ninja asked the other, who reminded Kaiyo of a turtle. There was a silent black haired kid that didn't look much older than Deidara and Kaiyo.

"Yes," the one called Sasori said. They both wore a black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"They fucking better be," The white haired one mumbled to himself.

"Shut up Hidan,"Sasori said before turning to Kaiyo and Deidara. "Are you Kaiyo Moriko?" Kaiyo nodded and he looked at Deidara, "And are you Deidara?" Deidara nodded. "Good, we've been watching you for a few months now, and the Akatsuki is interested in you."

"What's in it for us?" Deidara asked and Kaiyo nodded.

Hidan grinned, "Power."

Deidara looked at Kaiyo, "WHat do you think, Kai?"

"You can join," she said quietly, "I'm not going to though."

"What?" Deidara asked surprised, "But what about us?"

Kaiyo smiled grimly, "You don't need me any more. Don't fight with me on this."

Deidara looked at her for a moment, "I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori growled, "What is your answer."

"I-I'll join." Deidara said finally looking away from Kaiyo.

"Good and what about you girl?" Sasori asked,

Kaiyo shook her head, "No, I'm finished with organizations and people." She poked the fire.

Sasori nodded, "Lets go."

The three Akatsuki members and Deidara started to walk away. Kaiyo ran over to the black haired missing nin who was lagging slightly behind, "if anything happens to him I want you to come find me."

He nodded.

"Itachi, Lets go!' Sasori urged.

Kaiyo watched them walk away, "Looks like I'm alone." She said to herself. "I kinda figured it was going to happen." Deidara didn't even give her a backwards glance.

* * *

**Deidara: Sweet I got laid.**

***Rolls eyes* Whore.**

**Deidara: Hey you wrote it.**

**So? You left to join the akatsuki (not that I mind XD), but you Left Kaiyo by herself.**

**Deidara: Yeah, about that....**

**Review and I'll give you Deidara and cookies!**

**Deidara: HEY!**

**Sorry, it's business.**


	5. Four Years Later

_Summer four years later_

Kaiyo leaned against a tree in a forest near the Hidden Leaf Village. Her bright auburn hair was in a braid in the middle of her back, and her emerald eyes held no emotion. There was a long scar on her arm from when she stole a resurrection scroll and had to fight 10 ninjas from the waterfall village, by herself. She escaped with what she wanted. I scroll that brought anyone back to life in their original form.

Kaiyo clicked her tongue and a hawk landed on her shoulder, she found it when it was just a hawklet pushed out of a nest by it's siblings.

She stroked the bird, "How are you today? See anything?" The bird took off west, "I guess so," Kaiyo murmured to herself taking off after the hawk.

She was led to a small cliff overlooking a river. Across from it was two Akatsuki members, and a large white bird with a red headed kid in it's tail.

"Deidara," Kaiyo said to herself, "What are you up to?" She watched as they opened a seal in the cliff and walked in, resealing it behind them.

"Hm, looks like they kidnapped the Kazekage." Kaiyo watched as there was lights and screams coming from the cracks of the cliff that marked the entrance, "What the hell are they doing?" The screams grew louder.

Then they stopped.

Kaiyo watched the entrance waiting for them to come out, nothing. The hawk hissed a warning, "What is it, Rin?" The hawk hissed again and pointed east. Kaiyo watched as four people and a dog ran up to the entrance, "Oh, will this day never end?" Kaiyo sighed, there was a blond boy, a pink haired girl, an old lady and a silver haired shinobi, "I'm just seeing everyone today ain't I? First Deidara and now Kakashi."

She watched as the girl punched in the cliff wall, Kaiyo watched as they all ran in. She heard what she assumed to be the blond yelling. She then saw a blur of blond and white fly by, then a blur of orange and green flew past her.

"There goes, Deidara and Kakashi." Kaiyo said getting up to follow them, "Rin watch the cave." Kai ran until she heard an explosion, Deidara was out numbered, five to one. Three more kids met up with Kakashi and the blond.

Deidara was already missing an arm, and he was surrounded, Kaiyo watched as he grinned and started to swell up, she looked at Kakashi who pulled up his headband and used his Sharigan to teleport him to somewhere else before he exploded.

Kakashi collapsed and before he passed out he saw a flash of red. Kaiyo's hair.

Kaiyo ran back to the cave to see what was going on there, it was quiet, the battle that had taken place there was already over. She walked in and surveyed what happened, where was blood and puppet parts all over the place, but there was no sign of the girl or the old woman, Kaiyo walked to a prone body on the ground, Rin was sitting on it.. He had bright red hair and his body was made of wood.

"Hm," Kaiyo said moving him with her foot, "I can see if that scroll works." She rolled him over and kneeled beside him, she pulled out the scroll and laid it out. She read it out loud and there was a bright light that filled the cave and a gasp.

The red head sat up abruptly, Kaiyo sat back on her heels, "Hm, it did work."

"What happened?" The redhead asked looking at his hands, "I'm human?"

"Yep,"

He looked at her, "I know you, you're the one the brat was with when we found him, Kaiyo was it?"

Kaiyo nodded, "and you must be Sasori."

"What did you do to me?" Sasori asked running his hands over his body.

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "I brought you back to life, in your true ." She stood up, and started to walk out.

"Wait," Sasori called attempting to stand up, "How?" He almost collapsed into Kaiyo's arms.

She rolled her eyes, "A scroll I stole from the Hidden Waterfall village." She sat him down again and sat next to him, "looks like you can't take care of yourself."

Sasori glared at her, "I can take care of myself."

Kaiyo laughed darkly, "You can't even walk two feet."

"I don't need your help."

Kai winced at the memory hut didn't show it on her face, "Fine," She said indifferently getting up,"I'll be going then."

Kaiyo started to walk out again, behind her she heard Sasori struggle to get up and fall. "Wait," he called, Kaiyo stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I need help."

"Hm," Kaiyo helped him up again. And then sat down and started a fire, "we're gonna need horses then." She mumbled to herself, "Going to have to steal them."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sasori asked rubbing his legs.

Kaiyo grinned lightly, "When you're alone for four years, you tend to do these things." She put a kettle on for tea. "I always knew was going to end up alone. I just never thought Deidara would leave me so soon."

"He waited for you," Sasori said quietly, he shivered, "I hate being human."

Kaiyo handed him a cloak, "What do you mean, waited for me?"

Sasori looked into the fire, "For a year he waited to see if you would come, if you would follow. That boy really loved you. Pein took care of that."

"Pein?"

"He's the leader of the Akatsuki, he wiped his memory of ever loving you. It was affecting him, how he did things."

"Oh, so he doesn't remember me?"

"He does, he just doesn't remember _loving _you."

Kaiyo looked at him, eyes flashing, "Is there any way he would remember how he feels?"

Sasori shrugged, " I don't know, he might." Kaiyo stood up, "Where are you going?"

"To think," Kaiyo said before running out into the pouring rain that just started to fall.

* * *

Kaiyo ran until she reached a steep cliff, huffing she sat precariously on the edge, Rin landed on her shoulder and trilled in her ear.

"I'm OK," Kaiyo said quietly petting her. "it's just a shock." Kaiyo sat there for an hour before making her way back to Sasori. She was dripping wet from the rain, making her red hair look brown.

"You hungry?" She asked sitting next to him. She grabbed a towel and a small bag of food and tossed it to Sasori.

He shrugged, "I forgot what hunger feels like. Its been twnety years since I was human."

Kaiyo chewed on a piece of dried meat before giving it to, Rin, "Twenty years? How old are you now?"

"I'm technically forty two, I only look twenty two." He ate a piece of dried meat that Kaiyo handed him. "But it looks like I'm going to start going to grow old again. And have feelings."

Kaiyo grinned, "Yeah, I wish I didn't have feelings either. I've learned to hide them." She gave another piece of meat to Rin then Sasori.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasori asked as she gave another piece to him.

"I'm not hungry," Kaiyo said stroking Rin. "We better get going, we don't know if they're going to come back." She put out the fire then helped Sasori up.

"Am I going to be able to walk again?" He asked as they staggered out of the cave.

"Probably," Kaiyo said sending Rin off ahead, "You're going to have to train yourself. I'm not going to teach you."

"Why?"

Kaiyo grimaced, "I was Deidara's teacher, and look where that lead me."

Sasori didn't answer, the rain had stopped, they made their was slowly to a small farm down the stream.

Kaiyo helped Sasori sit down, "I'll be right back." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked before she walked away.

"Getting horses, didn't you hear me talking to myself? I'm not going to carry you everywhere."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later Kaiyo came back with two horses. She helped Sasori onto one then she got one the other.

"Um, Kai?" Sasori asked tentatively.

She looked blankly at him, "Don't call me that."

"Ok, I don't know how to ride a horse." He looked down at the ground and almost fell.

Kaiyo sighed and tied the horse's reins to her horse's saddle, "Let's go and hold on."

"Yes Kaiyo."

* * *

**Deidara: Did you just babble in this?**

***Shrugs* Pretty much, I didn't know what to write. I'm going to fix it though. If my readers want me too.**

**Deidara: I want you too.**

**Your opinion doesn't matter**

**Deidara: Why?**

**Because you're not the one reading it now are you?**

**Deidara: *Growls and walks away***

**Review! And I'll give you Sasori this time!**

**Sasori: WHat? Oh, why am I OOC in this?**

***rolls eyes* because you are human again and you have feelings now! ^.^**

**Sasori: OK? But what if I don't want to be human?**

**To bad! I'm the author!**


	6. Baby Steps

"Why do I keep doing this!" Sasori complained as he yawned again. It was sunset and they had been riding for hours.

Kaiyo looked over her shoulder, "It's because you're tired. You yawn when you're tired." She stopped the horses and looked around, "We'll stop here for the night." She dismounted and went over to Sasori and helped him down, she set him on the ground and preceded to set up camp. She tied the horses to a hanging tree branch and made a fire for tea. She then walked over to Sasori and held out a hand. He looked at it curiously.

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm not asking you to dance. If you want to walk again you better start working on it."

"I thought you weren't going to help me?" He asked still looking at her hand.

"Yeah, well, I say alot of things now, do you want help or not, I don't have all night." She said impatiently.

Sasori took her hand and stood up. He almost fell but Kaiyo steadied him, "I feel like I'm teaching a child how to walk," She mumbled as she lead him around.

"You taught a child how to walk?" Sasori asked jokingly.

"I was speaking metaphorically," Kaiyo growled letting go of his hands, "Now walk."

Sasori nodded and walked several feet before losing his balance. Kaiyo caught him before he hit the ground.

"That's enough for today, you're going hurt yourself and you need to eat and sleep." she said leading him back to the fire, she helped him sit down and went to her bag and pulled out some food and tossed it to him.

"What about you?" He asked concerned, "I haven't seen you eat."

"I'll be fine," Kaiyo replied staring into the fire, Rin perched on her shoulder.

Sasori stared at her, "When was the last time you've eaten?"

She looked at him blankly, "It really doesn't concern you." She looked back into the fire, "I can take care of myself, I've done it for four years."

"You should still eat." Sasori mumbled, he looked at her and grinned, "Fine, if you don't eat I'm not going to eat."

Kaiyo glared at him as he tossed her back the food. "Fine." She growled and she took a bite.

They were silent for a moment, then Sasori asked, "Why Deidara?"

Kaiyo looked up, "What?"

"Why did you fall in love with Deidara? He was cocky and arrogant. Always arguing with me. He argued with everyone."

Kaiyo grinned, "Him cocky and arrogant? He was never like that. But why did I fall in love with him? He saved my life multiple times, he was always there." She shook her head, "It was my mistake, he left in the end. Me and our child"

"You two had a child together?" Sasori asked surprised. He never expected that Deidara had a kid.

Kaiyo nodded, "we would have, but she was born stillborn, never had a chance." She placed a hand on her stomach, "She would have been four years old."

"I'm sorry," Sasori said sympathetically.

"It's OK," Kaiyo said quietly, "I'm over it now." She laid out her cloak after handing one to Sasori, "We should get some sleep, we're going to be up early to travel."

"Hai Kaiyo," Sasori said laying down, but before he fell asleep he heard the soft sobbing of Kaiyo.

* * *

The next morning there was no sign on Kaiyo's face of what happened that night, she helped Sasori up and helped him walk a little bit befre they set out.

"We're not riding today," she said helping him walk over to the horses, "We're going to walk."

"Why?" Sasori asked cocking his head. He wasn't complaining but he ws stil curious,

"Because it's good for both of us, hold on to the horse's mane for support if you need it." Kaiyo grabbed the reins of her horse and started to walk, "Let me know if you get tired."

"Hai Kaiyo."

Two hours later Sasori's legs her numb with fatigue, he collapsed and almost got trampled by the horse.

Kaiyo dragged him out of the way she fell over in the process and Sasori was in her lap, "Are you OK?" She asked, when he nodded yes she pushed hi off and snapped, "Why didn't you tell me that you were tired Sasori!?"  
He shrugged, "I wasn't really paying attention."

Kaiyo groaned and rolled her eyes, "How can yu not pay attention to that? Ug, whatever, come on, let me help you up onto the horse."

Sasori nodded and took Kaiyo's out stretched hand, five minutes later they were off again, Kaiyo still walking.

About mid-day the summer air was hot and humid, and it was affecting them both. They stopped at a small lake near the Suna.

"I'm going to wash up," Kaiyo said after helping Sasori.  
He nodded and walked the few feet to the shade of a tree and sat down. Kaiyo walked to the edge of the water where Sasori couldn't see and took off her cloths and walked into the water.

She submerged her head under and held herself there, _If you wanted me to go, why didn't you come get me? _She thought to Deidara, _Do you know how much I miss you? _But of course there was no answer. Kaiyo resurfaced with a gasp. She un-braided her hair and let it fall around her face. She drew her fingers through it and went under again. She screamed under the water. _Deidara!_

She came up again and walked out of the water, she put on her cloths and walked back to where Sasori was sitting.

"Your turn," She said nudging him with her foot. He was dozing by the tree with Rin perched on his knee.

Rin took off and Sasori opened one eye and looked at her, "Ok," he said as she helped him up. "I think I can make it myself. I just have to take baby steps."

Kaiyo grinned, "Yeah, baby steps." She watched him shuffle to the edge of the water and disappear from sight. Kaiyo sighed and sat down in the sun to dry her hair, _Don't you see how much I need you Dei? _She thought to herself, _I'm barely keeping myself together. _She hugged her knees, _I'm still taking baby steps. _Tears started running silently down her face, _where are you when I need you?_

* * *

**Deidara: Dude, that was sad, I had a kid and I didn't know about it.**

**You left remember?**

**Deidara: Yeah, but I hoped she'd follow me.**

**You know Kaiyo is Stubborn**

**Sasori: I hate having feelings, and not being able to walk very well.**

**Sorry**

**Dei/Saso: No you're not**

**You're right I'm not, Review and you'll get Sasori and cookies! And maybe Itachi. :3**

**Itachi: Hn?**

***Giggle***


	7. Why does this always happen?

**Do it!**

**Itachi: why me?**

**Because you don't talk alot!**

**Itachi: So?**

***Puppy Dog eyes* Please**

**Itachi: FINE! Just don't do the eyes! The result of the poll on her profile, 9 people have taken it and the results are 5 people no and 4 people yes.**

**Therefore Kaiyo will not have the Sharingan**

**Itachi: Happy?**

**Am I ever happy?**

**Ita/Saso/Dei: NO!**

**(^.^) On with the story!**

* * *

Sasori looked at his body in the reflection of the water, "Twenty years, I haven't been like this in twenty years," he said to himself, he washed himself then got out of the water. He managed to get back to camp with out falling, he found Kaiyo crying against the tree.

"Kaiyo?" He asked quietly, "Are you OK?

Kaiyo wiped her eyes, "I'm fine, it's sun."

Sasori knew she was lying, but let it go, "Ok," he sat down by her, "May I see the scroll you used on me?"

Kaiyo nodded and dug it out of her bag, "Here."

Sasori took the scroll and opened it, he read it once then read it again, he looked at Kaiyo in shock, "Kaiyo this says..."

"That if the user of the scroll dies, all the people that he or she brings back to life will die too," Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "I know what it says."

"So if you die, I die?"  
Kaiyo nodded, "Sucks doesn't it?" She pulled up her knees and laid her head on her arms, "So we're going to die on the same day." She grinned darkly, "Lets go, so we can travel some more before it gets too dark."

Sasori nodded and got up on his own. After a while a travelling he asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

Kaiyo yawned, "There is a Shrine near the snow village, it has another scroll that I need."

Sasori nodded, "What does it do?"

Kaiyo looked over at him, "It cancels out the after effects of the resurrection scroll," Sasori looked at her curiously, "Meaning that if I die, the people I bring back to life won't, someone just has to be fast enough to use it." She yawned again. "Meaning some one has to use it as I'm dying."

"It's almost dark," Sasori said holding back a yawn himself, "Do you want to stop for camp?"

Kaiyo nodded, "That might be a good," she rubbed her head, "I'm getting a really bad headache anyways."

"Ok," Sasori smiled then and Kaiyo smiled back.

After they tied the horses and set up camp, Kaiyo sat by the fire boiling tea, Sasori was sitting across from her building a puppet. Kaiyo's head snapped up as Rin screamed taking flight into the night.

"Kaiyo what's going on?" Sasori asked looking around and picking up a kunai that was next to him.

"Ninja," Kaiyo said quietly, "From the sound of it, three of them," She started performing hand signs, "Animal Bonding no Jutsu." Sasori watched as her eyes went blank, "Damn, why does this always happen, Sasori put up your hood."

"Why?" He asked as he did what he was told. He pulled his hood down so it covered his face.

"Because there is three ninja coming this way, one of them I know, the other two I've only seen." Kaiyo said still staring blankly, "The blond and the pink haired girl that killed you."

"What?" Sasori said angrily.

"Keep your cool Sasori," Kaiyo snapped almost breaking concentration, "If we're lucky they'll only recognise me and not you." She didn't have time to put on her cloak, Sasori nodded gritting his teeth, Kaiyo's green eyes re-focused, "They're here."

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura walked through the trees to a little campsite with two people sitting calmly by the fire. One had a hood over his head and the other had long bright red hair.

"It's been a while Kakashi," The redheaded girl said quietly looking into the fire. "Almost five years?"

Kakashi was shocked, "Kaiyo?" He asked skeptically, stepping towards her.

"Stay there if you value your life," Kaiyo hissed at him, glaring, green eyes blazing. She already had a katana in her hand.

"Kakashi-sensei who is that?" The blond asked ready to fight after Kaiyo's threat.

Sasori made a move to stand up, but Kaiyo motioned him no. "Boy, you don't know who you are dealing with," She said darkly, "I easily could kill you."

"Yeah right!" Naruto snapped, "I'm the best ninja ever! I'm going to become Hokage!" He stood ready to rush at her, but Kakashi placed a hand in front of him.

"Naruto," Kakashi said quietly still looking at Kaiyo, "Be quiet."

"But who is she!" Naruto snapped. He still wanted to fight her, Kaiyo could see it in his eyes.

"She was my partner," Kakashi whispered, "and my best friend years ago. She's a weapons expert, you won't win."

"Yeah," Kaiyo snapped, "Before you left me to _die_, before you and those ANBU agents killed me, if it wasn't for Deidara I would have been dead."

"What?" Kakashi said surprised, "I never knew that Kaiyo, I thought you were killed by the Snow Ninja."

"Hn, I guess you were wrong," Kaiyo said sarcastically, she stood up, and turned to Sasori, "Lets go." Sasori nodded and stood up too.

"Kaiyo wait!" Kakashi said taking a step toward her, but Rin swooped down and clawed his face, and before he shooed the bird off, they were gone.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked looking around, "Where did they go?"

Kakashi didn't answer, _She's different, bitter almost. _"Let's go guys," he said walking to the opposite direction Kaiyo went.

"Kaiyo who was that?" Sasori asked pushing his horse to keep up with hers, "Kaiyo?"

"Not now Sasori," Kaiyo fumed, "I'll tell you about him later."

"Ok, but was that Jutsu that you used back there?" He asked changing the subject.

Kaiyo slowed down and shook her head, "It the Animal Bonding Jutsu, it lets you see through the eyes of an animal that you're bonded with, and since I'm bonded with Rin I can see out of her eyes."

"I see, so can you use it with any animal?" Sasori asked curious.

Kaiyo laughed grimly, "Stick with your puppets Sasori, I said you have to be bonded with the animal." She pet Rin fondly, "And they have to choose you."

"I thought you found Rin?" Sasori asked cocking his head.

"I did find her," Kaiyo said looking boredly at him, "Doesn't mean anything, as soon as she was old enough to fly she could have left."

"I see," Sasori said scratching absentmindedly at the horse's neck, the horse bowed his neck in appreciation.

Kaiyo laughed, "he looks like a carousal horse when he does that" Sasori grinned at her and stopped scratching, at the lack of attention the horse turned to bite his foot, making Kaiyo laugh harder.

"Hey!" Sasori said moving his foot, "None of that!"

"Lets stop," Kaiyo said still laughing, "We're far enough away, and I'll tell you about the silver-haired shinobi I once loved."

**Sorry it took so long for me to write, I was waiting for the poll.**

**Deidara: When am I coming into the story again?**

**Very soon, be patient!**

**Sasori: Even I'm more patient than you....**

**Deidara: Shut up Sasori un!**

**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BOTH GO IN THE CLOSET TOGETHER**

**Dei/Saso:....**

**Better, *Rubs forehead* Review please...**


	8. That Stupid Idiot!

Kaiyo looked up to the sky, angry clouds were black and the wind was picking up, "There is a storm coming in." She put on her cloak and put up her hood, she sat down next to Sasori, "Now about Kakashi."

Sasori looked at her curiously waiting for her to continue.

The wind whipped her hair into a frenzy, "I met him when I was 12, I had just lost my family so I joined ANBU, I had no other choice. He was 14, he lost everything too. We were paired up together, he was always in charge of me. I was impatient and pushy and he was always late and laid back. He always pushed me in training though." She shivered in her cloak, "I fell in love with him when I was 15, I don't know why, I guess it could have been that I knew him for so long. He was my best friend. Almost five years ago we were sent on a mission. I was in charge for once," Kaiyo grinned at the memory, "He was angry about that, but didn't show it. We were to protect a princess from the snow village. Before we got there we camped out, feelings were shared. When we got there we had to flee right away, I urged him on as I was ambushed, by my own comrades. I made him a promise, a promise that I broke as soon as he betrayed me like the other ANBU did."

"What was the promise?" Sasori asked quietly as it started to rain.

Kaiyo looked at him blankly, "That he would be the only person I'd fall in love with, in his words, my first last kiss."

"Oh," Sasori said looking at her, "Where did Deidara come into this?"

Kaiyo smiled sadly, rain pelted her back harshly, "He found me, saved my life. I was harsh on him, fractured his skull the first night I knew him. He saved my life, multiple times, I trained him hard, he always complained, but he never left, until you came."

"I'm sorry," Sasori said looking away, "Brat used to talk about you all the time. Until Pein wiped his memory, then he'd only talk about you once in a while."

"It's OK," Kaiyo said softly, "It's the past, we can't change it, no matter how much we wish to."

Sasori nodded, and Kaiyo smiled at him, "Come on let's find some where dryer." She took his hand and helped him up. "Don't worry about it, we all do things that we regret."

They walked until they found a small cave, they tied the horses under a tree and walked in, Kaiyo took off her cloak and shook you her hair, Sasori started a fire and they laid their cloaks by it to dry.

Sasori went back to work building his puppet. Kaiyo proceeded to remove all the kunai that she had hidden on her body. She laid them out before her and counted them. They were all there, all fifty of them.

Sasori looked over from what he was doing, "Where do you keep all of those?"

"That's a secret," Kaiyo said pulling shuriken from her cloths next, there was 60 of those. "We'll just say that it involved alot of training."

Sasori laughed, "Ok." he cursed to himself as a splinter lodged itself in his finger. "I really hate being human." He growled, Kaiyo grinned and walked over to him.

"Let me see," she said taking his hand, "Its in there deep," She pulled out another hidden kunai, Sasori's eyes widened. "I'm not going to cut off your finger, I just have to dig the splinter out."  
Sasori winced as Kaiyo cut into his hand, the splinter was large, it almost went down to the bone. After she got it out she reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of dark liquid.

"This is going to sting," Kaiyo said opening the bottle, "Bad." She poured a little of the bottle onto his hand and Sasori bit his lip in pain. Kaiyo then wrapped his hand with gauze then let him get back to work.

As he worked he asked, "What was in the bottle?"

Kaiyo looked up, "It's Iodine. It's used for cleaning wounds."

"I see." Sasori mumbled turning back to his puppet.

Kaiyo looked up to see Itachi at the mouth of the cave. He stared at them both, then turned to go.

"Wait," Kaiyo called running up to him, "Why are you here?"

Itachi looked at her blankly, "You told me to find you if anything happened to Deidara."

"Then why did you turn to leave," Kaiyo asked folding her arms.

"Sasori is here," Itachi said quietly, "Leader must know."

"No," Kaiyo said cutting him off, "He must not know."

"Why not?"

"Because he's supposed to be dead," Kaiyo said fiercely, "I brought him back to life."

"Hn"

"Now what about Deidara?" Kaiyo said quietly, she felt Sasori walk up behind her to listen too.

"He's dead." Itachi replied gazing at her.

Kaiyo snapped then, she grabbed Itachi by the throat and slammed him against a wall, "What do you mean he's dead?!" She screamed slamming his skull against the wall.

"Kaiyo.." Sasori said tentatively.

"Sasori shut up," She snapped, she turned back to Itachi, "Now what do you mean he's dead?"

Itachi winced as blood ran down his face, "He fought my brother, he tried to defeat him, but when he realized he couldn't he blew himself up."

Kaiyo dropped Itachi and sank to the ground, "He can't be dead," She whispered, she looked at Itachi who collapsed too, "You have to take me to him." She reached over and healed the back of his head, "Please."

Itachi nodded as Sasori helped her up, he walked to the mouth of the cave, "Follow me."

Kaiyo and Sasori followed Itachi through the storm, tears mixed with the rain as Kaiyo cried.

_You stupid, stupid idiot, _she thought, _How could you do this to me again! _Her hair stuck to her face as they ran through the trees, Itachi stopped. Kaiyo looked around, there was broken trees everywhere, signaling the battle that took place there. In the middle of the wreckage laid Deidara's mangled body.

Kaiyo ran over to him, tripping twice. She kneeled down next to him, he was missing an arm and a leg, there was blood everywhere, "You stupid ass hole!" She screamed.

Sasori walked over to her, "Come one," He said quietly, he picked up Deidara's lifeless body, "Let's go back to the cave."

Kaiyo nodded and stood up, she walked over to Itachi who was leaning against a tree. "Thank you," she whispered hugging him. "Please don't say anything."

"Hn." Itachi replied. Kaiyo smiled weakly at him then turned to follow Sasori.

When they got back to the cave Sasori laid Deidara onto the floor. Kaiyo dug through her bag and pulled out the scroll.

"Sasori," She sniffed, "If this doesn't work I want you to kill me."

"Kaiyo I can't do that," Sasori said quietly, "I'll die too."

Kaiyo nodded and laid out the scroll, "Sasori step back." Sasori nodded and leaned against the farthest wall, Kaiyo did the hand signs and a bright light filled the cave. Deidara opened his eyes as the light faded, "Kai?" he said weakly.

Kaiyo smiled, "Yeah, it's me." She then punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!" Deidara said sitting up to hold his bleeding nose, he had both his arms and legs.

"That was for leaving me!" Kaiyo snapped, "And getting yourself killed."

"You didn't have to hit me, Un" Deidara whined, looking at her. "How have you been all these years?"

Kaiyo looked away, "I've been fine."

Deidara took her gently by the chin, "You're a liar." he kissed her gently.

When he pulled away Kaiyo asked, "You remember?"

"Whatever you did," He said grinning, "Took away whatever Pein did."

Sasori came up and said quietly, "Hey brat."

"Sasori?" Deidara asked standing up, "You're alive."

Sasori nodded, "Kaiyo helped me." He looked at her, "How is he standing? I was falling everywhere when you revived me."

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "Because he was human when I revived him, you were a puppet so you had to learn how to walk with human legs again."

"I see"

"Wait," Deidara interrupted, "You're human?" Sasori nodded, "You have some explaining to do, un"

Kaiyo pushed him roughly against a wall, "No, YOU have explaining to do." She said angrily. Sasori mumbled something about working on his puppets and walked away. "What were you thinking? Getting yourself killed!"

Deidara ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "well I..." he muttered, "I um..."  
Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "Never mind, lets get something to eat."

-----------

**Deidara: I died?**

**Yep**

**Deidara: Why?**

**Because you're stupid.**

**Deidara: You're mean.  
*Shrugs* It happens.**

**Sasori: Now what's going to happen?**

**You'll see, alot of drama though.**

**Deidara: I DIED!**

**Shut up! You're alive again aren't you?**

**Deidara: Yes...**

**UGG! Review and you can have him!**


	9. Explanations and a Little Fox

The three of them sat around the fire quietly, Sasori was working on his puppet, Kaiyo was staring into the fire and Deidara was trying to think of something to say to her.

Sasori finally got sick of the silence, "Will you apologize to her already?!" He snapped at Deidara.

Kaiyo glared at Sasori, "Just leave him alone," she whispered looking back into the fire.

"No Kaiyo," Sasori growled, "The tension is killing me!" He stood up and started to walk outside, "I'm going to get some air, you two talk."

Kaiyo and Deidara were silent for a moment, then Deidara finally broke the silence, "Kai I'm sorry."

Kaiyo didn't look at him, "For what?"

Deidara sighed and scratched his head, "For leaving you four years ago. For breaking your heart." He moved closer to her, "And for killing myself."

"You missed so much," Kaiyo whispered leaning into him and placing a hand on her stomach.

"What do you mean," Deidara asked kissing the top of her head.

"I was pregnant." Kaiyo whispered. She felt Deidara stiffen up next to her.

"You were pregnant?" Deidara said through his teeth, Kaiyo nodded, "Why didn't you find me? And where is the child now?"

Kaiyo was silent for a moment then she said, "I didn't know where you were, and she's dead."

"What do you mean dead?"

"She died when she was born." Kaiyo said sadly. "She would have been four." Kaiyo felt tears running down her face, the second time for the night. She looked at him, anger clouded his face, "I should have never said anything, now you are angry at me."

"No," Deidara said trying to calm down, "I'm glad you told me, and I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I should have stayed."

Kaiyo smiled, "It's Ok."

"No, it's not," Deidara whispered, "Don't argue with me on this Kai."

Rin swooped down and landed on her knee, she stared at Deidara and cocked her head, Kaiyo pet her softly, "Where have you been?" Kaiyo said quietly, "Getting in trouble?"

Rin took off again and landed on a ledge and fell asleep.

Deidara looked at the hawk, "Who is that?"

Kaiyo smiled softly, "That's Rin. I found her, and she hasn't left my side." She looked at him, his face was twisted in pain at what she said, "I'm sorry."

Deidara smiled, "It's ok."

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, "Stubborn as always."

Deidara shrugged, "It happens."

Kaiyo stood up, "I have to put away my weapons," she said quietly, she started to walk away, Deidara came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, he then turned her around and kissed her.

He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I missed you."

Kaiyo wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder, "I missed you too."

Sasori looked into the cave and grinned, he leaned against the wall and looked down, there was a small fox cub at his feet. He kneeled down by it and held out his hand, the fox sniffed his hand then bit it.

Sasori pulled his hand away and grinned, "I guess you're hungry." he picked up the cub by the scruff and brought it into the cave, it looked like it hadn't eaten in days, "Hey Kaiyo," he walking over to her, Deidara and her were done making out, "Do you have any food?"

Kaiyo looked at the fox and squealed, "He's so cute!" she reached into her bag and pulled put some dried meat, "Here feed it to him in small pieces."

Sasori nodded and took the meat, he set the fox on to the floor and held a piece of it in front of his nose as Deidara and Kaiyo watched, the cub snapped at it ravenously.

Kaiyo watched as Sasori fed it another piece, "What are you going to name him?" She asked leaning against Deidara and grinning.

Sasori thought for a moment, "Kitsune." He said as the fox yawned and curled up on his lap. He sucked on one of Sasori's fingers making everyone laugh.

"That's a cute name," Deidara said with a yawn, "I think we should get some sleep."

Kaiyo nodded and looked at Sasori, "Kitsune is your responsibility now. And Deidara is right, we need to get some sleep, we have to get to the snow village tomorrow."

"Snow village?" Deidara asked confused. "why?"

Sasori looked at Kaiyo, she sighed and looked at Deidara, "There is a scroll I have to get."

"Why?"

"Because the scroll I used to revive you and Sasori states that if I die, you die too." Kaiyo said gazing at him, "The scroll that is in the Snow Village is suppose to reverse the effects of the reviving scroll. Meaning if I die you won't, but it has to be used as I'm dying."

"I see," Deidara said looking back at Kaiyo grinning, "So we won't let you die then."

Kaiyo smiled back, "we'll see, come on lets get some sleep."

"Yeah," Deidara said with another yawn, "Looks like I'm travelling again."

Kaiyo punched him, "Quit complaining." She said walking over to the fire and sitting down. Deidara followed and sat down pulling her onto his lap. Sasori sat across from them still holding Kitsune.

Kaiyo fell asleep with her head on Deidara's chest, Sasori fell asleep with Kitsune sleeping in the crook of his arm.

--

Mean while

Kakashi sat in his room thinking, and for once he didn't feel like reading. He was thinking of Kaiyo, he ran his hands through his hair. "Damn" he mumbled to himself, "I never thought I'd see her again. I don't understand why she hates me though. She said something about the Foundation betraying her."

He sighed and leaned against his wall. "I probably won't ever see her again so I shouldn't be worrying about it." He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

--

Back at the cave

Kaiyo woke up in Deidara's arms still, she was surprised, she honestly thought that it was all a dream. She looked around to see Sasori feeding Kitsune.

"He giving you problems Sasori," She asked maneuvering out of Deidara's arms.

Sasori looked at her and grinned, "Not really, he's just really hungry."

Kaiyo looked at Deidara and nudged him with her foot, "Wake up."

"Nyahh," he moaned swatting at her foot, "I don't want to..."

Kaiyo sighed and kicked him harder, "Deidara, wake up! We have to get ready to go!"

"Ten more minutes.." he mumbled rolling over.

Kaiyo looked at Sasori, "He leaves with you and becomes lazy."

Sasori shrugged, "Sorry."

Kaiyo sighed and kicked Deidara full force. "Wake the Hell up!"

"OK, ok I'm up!" Deidara said sitting up and rubbing his rib cage, "Just like old times right Kai?"

Kaiyo and Sasori both rolled their eyes, "Let's pack up," Kaiyo said helping him up. An hour later they walked outside to the horses.

"Why do you have horses?" Deidara asked holding a fighting Kitsune, as Kaiyo and Sasori put their packs onto them.

"Because," Kaiyo said as Sasori took Kitsune from Deidara, "When I first found Sasori he couldn't walk so we had to use horses to get around. They do come in use," she laughed as Sasori's horse sniffed at Kitsune, the little fox had his paws on the horse's nose and was sniffing back.

"I see," Deidara said rubbing his arm where the fox bit him multiple times.

"Yeah," Kaiyo said taking her horses reins, "Come on, let's go."

------------

**Awww cute little foxy!**

**Deidara: It bit me.**

**Sasori: Because he doesn't like you.**

**Deidara: *Glares* I liked you better when you were a puppet.**

**Sasori: Well I liked you better when you were dead.**

**Enough... You're giving me a headache...**

**Dei/Saso: But he...!**

***Getting angry* I don't care! I said enough! **

**Dei/Saso: *Hides in closet***

***Sigh* Review and make me feel better...**


End file.
